This invention relates to an exercise device and, more particularly, to a unit for exercising various muscle groups particularly that of the upper torso against resistance offered by an adjustable tensioning apparatus.
A variety of exercise devices are utilized so as to build and/or tone muscles by offering resistance to the user's movements during performance of the exercise. Such devices include weight, hydraulic and pneumatic systems as well as springs, rubber bands and other elastics which resist the movement of selected body parts of the user.
Accordingly, a cost-effective exercise device which can be used by persons of varying strengths is desired. Thus, a device which offers a regulated resistance to the user according to the strength and/or muscle tone of the user is preferred.
In response thereto I have invented an exercise device which utilizes a rotatable handle assembly, the assembly rotation being resisted by an elastic band. The elastic band extends between upper and lower housings, the upper housing having a plurality of take up reels therein for regulating the tension of the elastic band. Rotation of the handle assembly by the user swings the upper housing about an axis, such upper housing movement being resisted by the associated elastic band extending between the swingable upper housing and a lower fixed housing. Various exercises can thus be performed by the user, the resistance offered to the user being adjustable either by regulating the tension of the elastic band or replacement of the entire band.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide an exercise device presenting a regulated resistance to the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, the resistance being adjustable by the user.
Another particular object of the invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, the resistance being in the form of an elastic band which can be replaced by the user.
A still more particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, including a handle assembly rotated by the user with user rotation of the assembly being resisted by a tensioned elastic extending between an upper swingable housing and a lower fixed housing.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, the tension of the elastic being easily regulated by rotation of take up reels located within the upper housing.
Still a further particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, the movement of the upper housing being caused by rotation of the handle assembly.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.